


Differences

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Drabbles (Reader Insert) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Drabble request for Draco Malfoy with the title being "Differences" please! Female pronouns if possible





	Differences

You looked at Draco, walking along the hallways of Hogwarts. He caught your eye, so you quickly averted your gaze. Even if you could have sworn you noticed a small smile plastered on his lips before you looked away. You sighed as you passed each other by without any signs that you even noticed the other’s presence. 

However, when you were sure he wasn’t going to acknowledge your existence, you felt a hand tugging at your arm and pulling at it until you were dragged into a more private and empty hallway. 

Deciding to focus your attention on the blond platinum hair and the blue eyes before you later, you first took a look around you. Apparently his friends hadn’t noticed his absence yet, and neither had yours, as they continued walking. 

Only then you looked at Draco, who smirked as he wrapped an arm around you and squeezed you tight. You opened your mouth to speak, but it was blocked by his lips as he passionately kissed you.

“See you later on the Astronomy tower” And with that, he was gone.

It was oddly comforting to think that he was there for you no matter what, though. Even if it might seem like he didn’t care at all, you knew he did. You knew he would stick for you for the important moments. And that he was willing to secretly fight for you and stay by your side despite your many differences. Because he cared about you.


End file.
